chocolate and fire
by thegingercat
Summary: Harry is staying with the weaslys and ginny decides to play a game with him, what will happen if Harry decides to play back? deffinate HP&GW and possible RW&HG.
1. Big Boom

**Authors Note**: Hey everybody. This is my first fanfic so be honest. I'll try to update pretty often. Please review. Oh and I don't own any Harry potter it belongs to the author Rowling.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

**Chapter1- Big Boom**

Harry lay sleeping in his small dusty cot in Ron's room. It had been raining for days and there seemed to be no end in sight. The garden was flooded to the point where you could see a garden gnome or two doing the backstroke between heads of cabbages. It was just after 2:00 in the morning when the thunder became so unbearable. When a particularly loud clap of thunder rose Harry jump so that he tumbled off the cot ad onto the floor.

"Did you hear that Ron?"

But the cause was lost, Ron hadn't even stopped snoring.

"Lousy git."

Harry collected himself off the floor, shoved his glasses on his face and crept, unnecessarily quietly to the door of the attic room he and Ron shared. He went down the three flights of stairs being careful to avoid the squeaky floor boards of the landing just outside Ginny and Hermione's room. He walked to the kitchen and flipped on the light switch intent on making some tea and going back to bed but ended up flat on his back making him see little silvery spots above his eyes.

"What the….!"

"Holy hell!" Ginny said as her sympathetic face started to swim above him intermixed with the fading silvery spots.

"Gin?" Harry said almost dreamily. "What are you doing down here, I heard snoring in your room…." he started to trail off as he looked at her, the kitchen light above her making her hair glow.

"Come on, lets get you in a chair" she said as she helped him up and walked him over to the table.

She looked at him over once he was sitting. He had obviously not taken well to the storms outside, just as she hadn't. She could tell that he wasn't used to being cooped up in doors. He had his head on the table and Ginny turned his back on him and went to the freezer putting ice in a towel and putting it on Harry's head. He reached up and held the ice in place.

"Thanks Gin." he mumbled as he turned his head to look at her.

Bad idea he thought, wincing his head began to throb worse. Ginny was wearing nothing but dark green pajama pants and a white tank top that barely came to her belly button. 'She's so gorgeous.' He thought.

"Want some?" she asked as she noticed Harry watching her.

"Uh yea, thanks." he said recovering quickly from his thoughts.

Ginny got up and got another mug, poured some hot chocolate into it and came around the table, sitting it in front of Harry, and then sitting down in the chair next him. His eyes were closed and his cheek lay on the cool wooden table.

"Harry?" she softly said grinning brushing his cheek with the back of her hand.

"Hmm." He said still not opening his eyes but moving closer to Ginny and throwing an arm unconsciously around her waste.

"Harry?" She said running her hand through his hair.

"Uhh." he said opening his eyes blearily. Ginny grinned at him.

"You can't go to sleep yet, you hit your head pretty bad." she said taking the ice from him and sliding the cup of hot chocolate closer to him. Getting up she realized that Harry hadn't moved his arm from around her waste. She took his arm from around her and laid it around the steaming mug.

"Drink that, it will make you feel better." she said as she went to the freezer to refill the ice pack. Harry grinned watching her.

"You sound like Remus." he said.

"Well he is extremely intelligent." she said back grinning broadly at him.

"Yea, that must be why." he said rolling his eyes and sipping his cocoa.

Ginny returned to the table and help the ice to the back of Harry's head where there was a nice knot forming. Harry put down the cup and turned to look at the beauty next to him. She wasn't paying attention. She was watching the rain splatter the window above the sink. Harry shifted awkwardly in his chair and Ginny turned to look at him.

"What?" she said with a curious grin.

Harry wrinkled his face in thought, not sure if he should do anything since the last he heard was that Ginny belonged to Dean. Not to mention the fact that she was his best friend's little sister.

"You're just beautiful." he mumbled under his breath.

Ginny was taken back but happy all the same. Finally she knew something might be there. Of course Harry did just take a rather bad fall and it could be the slight concussion talking.

"What?"

"I suppose you're going to tell Dean now." Harry grumbled as he laid his back on the table already regretting that he had said anything. He had kept it in for the past two years and he chose this night to tell her, the night that she was taking pity on him and had seen him fall flat on his back.

"Why would I?" she said shrugging.

"You're taken, I shouldn't have said that."

"You're right; you shouldn't have…" she paused looking at the disappointment on Harry's face. "If I was really going out with Dean."

She got up and walked across the room putting her cup in the sink.

"But you said that you and Dean had…snogged…." Harry trailed off.

Ginny came back around the table.

"I'm going back to bed, keep that ice on there for a while, oh and Harry…" she stopped and leaned down to where her lips were brushing against Harry's ear making him flush. "I lied I never snogged Dean, never went out with him either."

What was she doing to him, what was she playing at?

"G'night Harry."

"G'night." he gulped, as he watched her leave the room.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

So there it is…my first attempt. Tell me what ya think.


	2. Electricity

**Authors note: I don't own Harry potter.**

**I need reviews guys… good and bad. The next chapter isn't going up until I get at least 5 reviews. **

'_**this represents thoughts'**_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

**Chapter 2- Electricity**

The next day the weather showed no sign of changing. Harry lay asleep at the kitchen table, the ice forming a puddle around his head as it melted. It was 7 O'clock in the morning when Mrs. Weasly came down to start breakfast.

"Harry, what are you doing down here?"

"Mph." Harry mumbled sleepily.

"Come on Harry, wake up." She prodded.

"Hmmm?... I'm up, good morning Mrs. Weasly." He said as he stretched.

"Good morning dear, now go get dressed and wake the others. We have a busy day ahead of us." She said as she bustled around the kitchen getting breakfast started.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasly." Harry said as he slowly left the room.

Harry went up the three flights of stairs back to the attack room to get dressed for the day. He had forgotten all about what today was. The rest of the Weaslies would be here by tonight and it would be even harder for him to get to the bottom of what was going on with Ginny. '_What was that last night?' _he thought as he got to the room he and Ron shared. As Harry opened the door he seen his two best friends spring apart as if they'd been suddenly shocked with electricity.

"Hi guys." Harry said hesitantly. " I guess I don't have to wake you two up."

Hermione's face was a bit more pink than usual and Ron was sweating and was refusing to look Harry or Hermione, either one in the eye.

"Hermione, do you think you can go wake up Ginny for me?" and before the words were out of his mouth Hermione was out the door and half way down the first flight of stairs.

"So, you're up early." Harry said turning to Ron as he rummaged through clothes to wear.

"Mhm." Ron said in reply as he busied himself with a small tear that was forming in his blanket.

He kept mumbling to himself but Harry only caught words like "just friends…" and "the twins…"and he seemed to hear the word "girls" a lot. To be fair Harry wasn't really listening. His mind had wandered back to Ginny and the night before. _'is she really not going out with Dean?'_ he thought as he pulled out a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt with a large gold "H" that Dobby the house elf had given him for his birthday. _'What is she's just kidding around and I completely stuck my foot in my mouth last night?' _ His mind was swimming as he finished getting dressed, putting a black button up shirt and slipping into his sneakers.

"Ron, you ok mate?" Ha said as he eyed his friend cautiously. Ron was standing in the middle of the room, a white button up shirt undone and jeans that were zipped but yet to be buttoned. "RON!" Harry said more forcefully. This seemed to snap Ron out of it.

"Huh? What you yellin' for?" Ron said defensively.

"Whoa Ron, take it easy." Harry said

"Take it easy? TAKE IT EASY!? The woman I'm in love with was just on my bed and I can't get a bloody minute alone with her, and you know why?"

Harry at this point was almost afraid to say anything so instead he grunted and hoped that Ron wouldn't ask him to respond to anything else.

"I'll tell you why! Because there are too many bloody people in this house that don't knock! And by tonight there are going to be even more people that don't know how to keep their nose out of my business!"

With this he stormed out of the room and down the stairs. Harry was bewildered. He sat down on his cot with his head pounding. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. When he heard the door open he didn't bother opening them, or even to move.

"What? Have you come to your senses and come to apologies?" He said with out opening his eyes.

It was at this point that Ginny came and quietly sat on Harry's lap. Jumping with surprise he opened his eyes to see the woman of his dreams in a black halter top and a pair of faded jeans that looked like they were made just for her. She was smiling at him but he couldn't help but notice a tiny bit of mischief in her eyes.

"What?" he said plainly for a lack of something wittier.

"Well," she started flipping her fiery curls over her shoulder.

"Ronald came down stairs fuming and mumbling things about lousy gits and how he should hex them all into oblivion. Mum tried to find out what happened but that just made Ronald worse and he yelled something about nosey people ad stormed outside in the garden."

Harry finally realized that it was his turn to talk and had to draw his attention and eyes away from the woman sitting on his lap.

"What does that have to do with you coming up here and sitting on me?" He said looking at her.

"Nothing, I don't care about why he's mad, he's always mad about something." She said simply.

" So why are you up here? Shouldn't you be down at breakfast?"

"You're right, but then I wouldn't be able to do this."

And with that Ginny leaned in and planted a kiss firmly on Harry's lips. After they broke apart Harry looked at Ginny with a mixture of confusion, passion, and lust. Ginny then got up and walked to the door. As she reached for the door handle she stopped and turned around.

"Oh, I was supposed to tell you that the twins will be arriving soon and that once they're here we'll all be going to Diagon alley to pick up a few things." Then she was out the door.

Harry walked down to breakfast a few minutes later to find Ron back in doors and sitting next to a nervous Hermione at the table still looking rather grumpy but shoveling food into his mouth just he same. Harry took a seat with out realizing that he was sitting next to Ginny. He was piling eggs and tart onto his plate when he suddenly became aware of a hand in his lap that wasn't his own. Looking over he saw Ginny in a very lively conversation with Hermione across the table. He did his best to ignore her hand. It wasn't until he was half way through his eggs that her hand started stroking up and down the inside of his thigh. He was so surprised by this that he started choking on egg which got everyone's attention.

After everyone was sure that Harry was alright and that he was going to live they all adjourned to the garden or the living room. Ginny decided to teach Hermione how to play chess, Mrs. Weasly sat knitting by the fireplace, and Harry had decided to watch the gnomes swimming in the yard. Ron on the other hand had only stayed inside long enough to fill his stomach and then had gone right back out into the rain.

Harry had just watched a gnome do a very impressive cannon ball when the fire in the grate turned bright green and the twins stepped out, one after the other.

" 'Ello everyone." The said in unison.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

**Well there it is every body, chapter 2. Please review. I need reviews before I put up the next chapter.**


	3. Tease and Tell

**Authors note:**

**I own nothing, nadda, zilch!**

**-this chapter starts earning it rating.**

**- please review**

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

**Chapter 3- Tease and Tell**

As the twins stepped out of the fireplace mars. Weasly ran at them with towels and hugs.

"Uggh, mum!" George said as Mrs. Weasly dried his hair with a towel.

"You two will catch a cold if you're not careful." She said going after Fred next.

"But Mum." Started George.

"We have magic." Fred continued, finally being freed from the towel.

"Magic won't keep you from getting sick, contrary to what your brother might say." She hesitated a moment at this point." Harry be a dear will you and go fetch Ronald, he's been out in the rain for the past hour or so." She finished saying this with a rather frazzled look at the twins.

Harry got up and walked outside into the garden. The clouds had begun to part but the rain still fell heavily. Harry could just barely see Ron on the other side of the garden. He was sitting under the big tree by the pond.

"Ron!" Harry yelled as he got closer.

"What?" Ron yelled back.

"Your Mum is calling for you, the twins just got here. I think we're getting ready to go." He finished as he drew level with Ron.

"Yea, ok." He said glumly

With that Harry turned and walked back to the house. _'What was with these people?'_ he thought_ 'they're all bloody nuts.'_

Walking into the living room he was amazed to see a dense fog hanging about a foot below the ceiling. He wasn't surprised to see Mrs. Weasly furious, or Ginny and the twins practically rolling with laughter.

"Where is Ronald?" Mrs. Weasly Barked as Harry entered the room.

"Uhh. He's coming." Harry said hurriedly.

"If he's not in here in two minutes we are leaving with out him." Mrs. Weasly said more to herself than to anyone else.

Seconds later Ron walked in soaking wet.

"Oy! How come you didn't attack him with the towel?" George asked disgruntled.

"Yea!" said Fred with an identical expression as his twin brother.

"We're in a hurry." Mrs. Weasly snapped.

Everyone got their floo powder and stepped into the fireplace one right after the other. First Hermione, then Harry, Ron, Ginny, The Twins, and lastly Mrs. Weasly. Once they were in Diagon Alley they all split up. Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and Ron all went to the robe shop while Fred, George and Mrs. Weasly all went to Gringotts the wizarding bank to meet up with Bill.

"Ron, just tell her." Harry said as he and the others walked towards the shop.

"Easy for you to say. You're the bloody boy who lived! Who's going to reject you? Nobody that's who." He said in a frustrated whisper.

"Hello, do you not remember the whole fiasco with Choe last year. She found it pretty easy to say no when you think about it, so don't throw this "boy who lived" stuff at me. It won't work. Now are you going to talk to her or not? Harry finished in a rush as the bells over the door to the shop tinkled.

"Oy! Hermione look at this one!" Ginny exclaimed as she grabbed her hand and drug her over to a dark green knee length dress.

It amazed Harry how girly Ginny could sometimes be growing up in a house full of boys.

"Gosh, its amazing." She said running her hand down its velvet sleeve.

Meanwhile Ron and Harry were still standing just inside the door having a very hushed conversation.

"Why do I have to tell her? What good will it do?" Ron said red with frustration.

"Because if you tell her you won't be in this mood anymore and it would make things a lot easier for all of us if there wasn't so much tension." Harry said matter of factly.

"Fine! Are you going to drop this if I go humiliate myself?" he said finally giving in.

"Yes, if you humiliate yourself you will never have to listen to me again. Deal?" Harry had never been surer of anything in his life.

"Then I will but how are we going to get her away from Ginny?" he said now glancing at the two girls.

"Just leave that to me." Harry said grinning.

He had just gotten a brilliant idea and if any one questioned him he could just say that he was only trying to distract her.

Ron was already walking up to the girls looking nervous.

"H….hi Hermione." Ron said in a barely audible tone.

"Ginny, come with me, I want to show you something." Harry said as he grabbed her arm and led her toward the back of the store.

"What did you want to show me?" Ginny asked as she was led away from the awkward scene.

At this point Harry still had a hold of her arm so he spun her around and pinned her against the wall holding both wrists above her head and just barely leaning into her.

"You know what you did this morning wasn't very nice." He told her with a mischievous grin.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Ginny retorted a little breathless.

Harry now had passion in his eyes as his hands traveled down Ginny's arms and to her sides as he leaned in a little harder pressing hiss whole body against hers. His arms snaked around her waist as hers clung around his neck. It was then that Harry leaned in even closer and started trailing kisses down her neck. He started just below her jaw bone and kissed and nibbled all the way down her neck to her shoulders to her collar bone, flicking his tongue every so often making Ginny gasp and moan. It was only when he felt her nails dig into his back that he stopped and Ginny gave a somewhat disappointed moan.

"What?" he said innocently, and walked off to find the shop keep.

Ginny was standing against the wall breathless. _'Stupid git.'_ She thought _'how dare he do that to me.'_

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH**

Ron had wandered how he would tell the woman he loved just that, that he loved her.

"Hermione, do you want to get some air?" He asked after hesitating a moment.

"Sure Ron, there's a bench just outside." She said cheerily.

"Great."

Ron still didn't know what he was going to say as they walked outside. His mind worked franticly to find words as they sat down.

"Air is great!" Ron said stupidly after a moment.

"Yea Ron, it is." Hermione said awkwardly.

"Look." Ron said sighing. "I need to tell you something but I don't know what's going to happen after I do." Ron said in a rush.

"Then just say it and hope for the best." She said comfortingly.

Ron took a deep breath and looked down at his feet. He couldn't believe he was going to do this.

"Hermione" he said hesitating "I love you, I know you're not going to believe me but I do. It drives me crazy to be around you, and to feel this way, and not be able to do anything about it. I know its stupid telling you this but I can't hold it inside any longer. Now I'm going to go back inside." He said abruptly and got up.

"Ron" Hermione said quietly as she reached up and grabbed his arm.

"Hmm?" he said turning around nervously.

At that point Hermione threw herself into his arms and kissed him passionately. They kissed for all the time they had wasted apart.

"I love you too." She said after they had broken apart.

Ron looked deep into his love's eyes.

"Marry me Hermione."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

**Well there it is… review to find out what happens next.**


End file.
